Puis-je torréfier ton coeur ?
by Saraadvg
Summary: OS Two-Shoot XiuHan, appartiens à ma saga À votre plaisir, mais peut se lire indépendamment. Luhan s'ennuie ferme au travail, serveur dans un café alors qu'il ne sait même pas faire du café - quelle ironie ! Peut-être que l'arrivée d'un inconnu aux yeux en amande pourrait le distraire un peu ..et puis, qui sais ? donner un nouveau souffle à sa vie. Fluff ! (plaid et marshmallow)


Coucou !  
Dans la suite - je suis lancée - j'ai aussi écris un prequel pour XuiHan. Il m'a demandé beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, je me suis vraiment creusé la tête pour eux.

Je voulais aller beaucoup plus loin dans cette histoire mais je me suis dis que j'allais vous endormir en en écrivant plus donc ... il y aurait une suite (évidement ! :) )

Cette histoire présente la rencontre du couple avant qu'ils n'aillent consulter Jongdae.  
J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire.

….

…

..

.

Prequel XiuHan – Puis-je torréfier ton coeur ?

Luhan ne savait pas bien ce qu'il faisait là. Il était étudiant dans la prestigieuse université de droit de Séoul – là où il avait toujours voulu aller, ses parents étaient pleins au as et pouvaient largement payer son appartement en centre ville et il adorait mener une vie facile. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de tout plaquer ? Être indépendant ? S'assumer par lui-même ? _Qu'est-ce-qui lui avait pris ?_

Un jour il avait eu une prise de conscience en parlant avec son ami Yifan, il était un fils à papa et un fils à maman, il avait toujours suivi le petit chemin où on l'attendait mais au final il n'avait jamais pris aucune décision par lui-même. Il n'avait ni indépendance, ni liberté. Ses parents payaient son logement, son éducation et même son alimentation. Mais au fond était-ce si grave ? Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait serveur dans ce café, avec son petit logement de banlieue et aucune idée pour la suite, il se demandait s'il ne regrettait pas sa réorientation.

Il avait tout plaqué, pour quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il s'était juste rendu compte qu'il ne restait à l'école de droit que parce que c'était le seul horizon qu'on lui avait jamais offert. Comme le chemin avait toujours été tracé, il ne s'était posé aucune question désormais il s'en posait mille. N'avait-il jamais pris une seule décision par lui-même ? Ses goûts et désirs avaient-ils été aussi imposé par sa famille ? À vingt-cinq ans, il craignait de ne pas savoir qui il était. Alors comme toutes les choses dans lequel il se lançait, c'était avec fougue et empressement. Il avait rendu son appart, quitté l'école et décidé de prendre du temps pour lui – du temps pour se redécouvrir et savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire de sa vie.

Pour payer les factures, il avait suivi les conseils de Tao et pris un job de serveur dans un café – il n'y était pas très bon. La vie lui avait douce jusque là, il se rendait compte que la volonté ne remplaçait pas les compétences. Il serait bien resté à s'apitoyer sur son sort mais un client venait d'arriver en face de sa caisse et se devait au moins d'essayer à défaut de réussir.

Résolu, il remet sa serviette dans son tablier et force un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour, bienvenue au Café Univers, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je souhaiterais un moka, sans crème.

-Un moka ? Oui.. oui bien sûr. »

Cela avait beau faire quelques semaines que Luhan travaillait comme serveur, il avait toujours du mal avec les différents cafés. Il ne savait ni les différencier, ni les faire. Le plus souvent il s'arrangeait pour les déléguer aux autres, se contentant lui du service. Aujourd'hui, aucun collègue à l'horizon, il allait falloir qu'il se débrouille tout seul.

Il attrape le livret d'utilisation au dessus d'une étagère et essaie tant bien que mal de suivre les instructions. Il manque de se brûler deux fois mais est assez satisfait du résultat quand il le pose sur le plateau de son client. Assez satisfait pour oser relever les yeux.

Le choc est assez violent et il se retient de laisser siffler un compliment entre ses dents, le client est tout à fait son genre. De grands yeux chocolats, des cheveux courts brun, un petit sourire timide au dessus de deux larges épaules et d'un torse carré, tout à fait charmant. Il sent un grand sourire fleurir à son tour tandis qu'il imprime son ticket de caisse.

Pourtant le client tique, il ne prend pas sa commande.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai commandé. »

Luhan se sent rougir, il se met à bafouiller.

« Si.. c'est.. c'est un moka, sans crème. »

L'étranger se met à rire et malgré sa gêne Luhan se dit qu'il trouve le son tout aussi séduisant que la personne.

« Non, ce n'est pas un moka. »

Il esquisse un signe, comme pour se rapprocher et Luhan commence à anticiper le prochain geste. Malheureusement, son supérieur arrive à ce moment là et en jetant un peine un coup d'oeil à la tasse, il la récupère vivement et s'épanche en excuse.

« Oh je suis désolé, vraiment. Il est encore en formation, il faut l'excuser. Redite moi votre commande je la ferais moi-même. »

L'inconnu garde encore un instant un contact visuel avec Luhan puis se détourne pour prononcer une nouvelle fois sa commande. Luhan se sent poussé du coude par son supérieur. Un autre de ses collègue revient avec un plateau chargé de tasses sales et lui tend à bout de bras. Encore un peu hébété, il prend machinalement le plateau et repart en cuisine. Quand il revient en salle, l'inconnu à disparu, probablement égaré dans la salle, dissimulé par une plante verte ou passé en terrasse.

Luhan soupire en balayant une nouvelle fois la pièce du regard avant de se résoudre à reprendre sa place derrière la caisse enregistreuse.

Les jours passent et Luhan avait presque oublié son inconnu quand finalement, à la fin de la semaine, il le revoit passer la porte du café. Il lui tend un grand sourire et se surprend à le fixer s'avancer vers lui. Pourtant l'homme est plongé dans son roman et ne lève les yeux vers lui qu'au moment de buter de contre le comptoir.

« Bonjour, bienvenue au café Univers. » Il se dit que sa voix semble peut-être un peu trop enjouée. L'homme relève la tête et cligne une ou deux fois des yeux avant de regarder le menu.

C'est un après-midi calme, il n'y a presque personne. Peu de clients mais surtout pas de collègues. Ils étaient tous partis en pause, Luhan se dit que c'était son occasion pour au moins obtenir un nom.

« Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je vais prendre un Flat White, vous faite bien ça ici ? »

Luhan reste interdit, _un Flat White ? C'était du café ça ?_ N'étant pas sûr de la réponse mais étant certain d'être incapable de le faire il se contente de secouer la tête.

« Non, je suis désolé monsieur.. » Il laisse un temps d'attente, espérant peut-être un nom, il lui faut un peu de patience « ... nous ne faisons pas ça.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais prendre, un cappuccino.

-Un cappuccino, ok. » Luhan hoche la tête et se retourne vers ses machines. Il a déjà fait ça, il devrait savoir. Pourtant il perd tout ses moyens et se passe une main sur la nuque jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Il voit l'inconnu sourire avant de poser son livre sur le comptoir.

« Je peux vous aider ? » Il fait un signe vers la machine à expresso. Luhan ouvre grand les yeux mais ne dit rien. Il le regarde, assez surpris, contourner le comptoir et le rejoindre. D'un signe de la tête, il lui demande l'autorisation avant de mettre en marche la machine. Ses gestes sont précis, la machine ressemble à une extension de son bras. Il sait où appuyer et son toucher semble léger – comme une caresse. Luhan l'observe faire chauffer le lait puis le monter en mousse. L'homme doit sentir son regard sur lui car il relève le regard et lui tend son récipient.

« Il ne reste que le montage, tu veux essayer ? »

Luhan hausse les épaules, il n'est pas sûr.

« Je te guide »

Il commence à placer la tasse et à verser l'expresso. Sa main est moins sûre quand il récupère le lait. Il cherche le regard de l'inconnu et celui-ci passe derrière lui pour poser ses mains sur les siennes. Ses gestes sont lent, Luhan sent son souffle sur sa joue tandis qu'il lui donne les instructions. Il tourne la joue juste assez pour sentir ses lèvres le frôler. L'inconnu doit le sentir car il s'écarte subitement. Luhan se sent gêné de son geste, _qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?_ Il n'est pas si direct d'habitude. Pour ne pas faire s'enfuir son inconnu, il regarde la tasse.

« C'est parfait, vous êtes doué. »

Le client hausse les épaules.

« Je suis barrista, enfin je termine ma formation. »

Luhan hoche la tête.

« Je ne pensais pas que les pro prenait leurs cafés dans la concurrence.

-Tu crois que les chefs ne vont jamais au restaurant ? »

Luhan acquiesce, la logique est bonne. Il a terriblement envie de continuer la conversation mais voit l'inconnu reprendre sa place. Pour relancer, il décide de se présenter.

« Je suis Luhan.

-Minseok.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé. Je te dois un café pour compenser. »

Minseok hausse un sourcil et soulève sa tasse, une question muette dans le regard mais Luhan secoue négativement la tête.

« Non celui là ne compte pas, c'est toi qui l'a fait. Il va falloir revenir une nouvelle fois.

-Vraiment ? »

Luhan hoche la tête, il va pour ajouter quelque chose mais Minseok cherche son téléphone dans sa poche. Il s'excuse en récupérant sa tasse.

« Je dois y aller.

-A bientôt ? »

Minseok se contente de sourire en portant son téléphone à l'oreille.

Il doit patienter encore deux autres jours, mais en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il s'apprête à bientôt fermer, il reconnaît une masse brune passer la porte.

« Minseok ! » Il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui prend de lever haut la main et de l'agiter dans tous les sens en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Minseok rejoint le comptoir en rougissant légèrement.

« Minseok, je suis content de te voir. Qu'est-ce-que je t'offres ? »

Le jeune homme semble hésitant, il se passe une main dans les cheveux. Luhan se sent audacieux. Il regarde sur le côté pour voir si ses collègues sont occupés puis se penche en regardant Minseok dans les yeux. Il ne sait pas si sa première proposition était claire, il veut la rendre limpide.

« Je finis dans quelques minutes, on va pas tarder à fermer le café. Est-ce que.. plutôt que le café je peux t'inviter à dîner ?

-À dîner ? » Minseok semble un peu surpris. Il se mord la lèvre et Luhan se dit qu'il trouve ça terriblement sexy.

« J'en ai pas pour longtemps, je vais demander aux gars de faire la fermeture. Si tu m'attends dehors, je te rejoins tout de suite. »

Minseok semble hésitant mais il acquiesce quand même. Luhan se fige juste le temps de le regarder sortir de l'établissement puis se retourne vivement vers ses collègues. Il n'a jamais demandé aucun avantage, il a même été conciliant sur ses horaires, il faut que ce soir il puisse partir plus tôt. Son discours est confus mais ses collègues doivent comprendre le principal car d'un signe de la tête ils le laissent partir.

« File, soit à l'heure demain.

-Merci ! Promis, demain je ferais tout ce que vous voulez. »

Luhan passe rapidement dans les vestiaires, délaisse son tablier et récupère ses vêtements. Il en est à fixer son écharpe quand il retrouve Minseok adossé à la devanture. Il prend un instant pour le regarder et se dit qu'il ne faut pas qu'il laisse passer sa chance. Des yeux en amande, un regard intense, des boucles folles, un sourire en coin, il se sent prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour être sûr que ce soir ne reste pas solitaire.

« Hey, tu es là. » Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une affirmation. Et Minseok hausse les épaules.

« Il semblerait. Je veux juste... enfin qu'est-ce-que.. » Il semble hésitant et détourne le regard comme s'il n'allait pas finir sa phrase mais Luhan la devine.

« Oui, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir été très explicite mais avant qu'on bouge – c'est un date ? N'est-ce pas ? C'est bon pour toi si je te demande un date ce soir ? »

C'est peut-être un peu trop direct, n'en demande t-il pas trop à s'imposer comme cela ? Pourtant, d'un autre côté, il se sent obligé de préciser. Il n'a pas envie de passer toute la soirée à se demander s'il donne l'impression de l'amitié ou plus. Il veut pouvoir le dévorer des yeux et le complimenter en toute connaissance de cause.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Luhan relève la tête en entendant son ton surprit. _Qui serait étonné de vouloir sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi beau ?_

« Beaucoup. Je voudrais beaucoup t'emmener dîner. Si.. si tu en as envie ? »

Minseok fuit son regard, il semble encore hésitant mais Luhan le voit rougir. Il a envie de donner plus de poids à sa demande mais a peur de paraître trop insistant. Il se contente de se rapprocher d'un pas et d'adoucir son regard. Minseok n'y résiste pas et se fend d'un sourire.

« Ok, un dîner. On peut commencer par un dîner. »

Luhan est extatique.

« Parfait, hum.. je connais un restaurant thaï pas loin, ça te tente ? »

Minseok acquiesce. 

Sur le chemin, ils commencent par se parler des sujets badins, ce qu'ils font de leurs journées, dans la vie ou ce qu'ils aiment. Le repas est tout aussi agréable. Luhan ne voit pas le temps passer, il se sent bien. Il y a quelque chose de « confortable » à être avec lui. Pas dans un sens négatif mais plutôt dans une optique qu'il se sent à l'aise. C'est presque familier, ils parlent de leurs journées et de leurs goûts, Luhan a l'impression de déjà l'ajouter à sa vie. Il le regarde commander son dessert et il se dit qu'il a grandement envie d'avoir ça dans son quotidien.

À la fin de leur dîner, il est obligé de rire en voyant les joues rouges de Minseok.

« C'était si épicé que ça ?

-On a pas eu le même plat, le tiens ça avait l'air d'aller. Le miens était très relevé.

-Aller, viens. Je sais ce qu'il te faut. »

Minseok relève un sourcil mais Luhan se contente de sourire et l'entraîne vers la sortie.

« Des yaourts glacés ?

-Normalement quand on mange trop épicé, il faut boire du lait. C'est ce qui s'y rapproche le plus. »

Minseok sourit et passe leur commande. Ils se retrouvent à marcher dans les rues en mangeant leur glace. Luhan a une furieuse envie de lui prendre la main mais il se dit que c'est trop précipité. Il est interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées par la voix de Minseok.

"Tu fais ça souvent ?" Il ajoute en voyant l'air dincompréhension sur le visage de Luhan "Rembourser tes clients par des dîners quand tu ne sais pas faire leur café ?

-Seulement pour ceux qui finissent par faire leur café eux-même, là je me sens trop redevable"

Minseok sourit et Luhan se dit qu'il n'a pas envie que la nuit s'arrête.

"Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

-Je croyais que c'était ce qu'on faisait depuis le début.

-Pourquoi tu travailles dans un café si tu n'aimes pas ça ?

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le café c'est juste que je débute et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me former correctement. C'est assez dur de s'entraîner, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais les machines chez moi. Et mon patron refuse que je le fasse au travail, il dit que je vais gâcher des graines de café pour rien.

-Il n'a pas tord. Mais pourquoi un café alors ? Tu aurais pu travailler dans un restaurant ou un bar."  
Luhan hausse les épaules.

"Au début j'ai choisis le café parce que c'était ce que mon ami Tao m'avais conseillé, il y a travaillé un temps avant d'être recruté - il est mannequin. Mais, maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que c'est pour les horaires, et pour l'ambiance. Il y a toujours pleins de profils différents dans les cafés, des amis qui se retrouvent, des gens qui viennent travailler, d'autres qui se donnent rendez-vous. Je ne sais pas.. je crois que ça me plaît d'imaginer ce qu'ils font, de parler avec les clients. C'est moins bruyant que dans un bar et moins stressant que dans un restaurant. Et puis, même si je ne suis pas très doué pour les distinguer, j'aime l'odeur du café. Je trouve ça.. apaisant je crois." Il jete un coup d'oeil à Minseok avant de se passer une main dans la nuque. "Désolé, ça ne doit pas vraiment avoir de sens.

-Si au contraire. Je comprend."

Luhan a l'impression que la conversation vient de changer, qu'elle est plus intime qu'elle ne l'était pendant le repas.

"Et toi ? Pourquoi avoir voulu devenir barrista ?

-Mon grand père l'était. Ma mère n'a pas voulu suivre ses traces mais à chaque fois que j'allais chez lui il m'apprenait ce qu'il savait. Il m'a donné le goût du café et je me suis vite identifié à lui, j'avais envie de faire comme lui. Ça a été assez évident de devenir barrista à mon tour. Dans l'idée j'aimerais ouvrir mon propre café mais avant il va falloir que je travaille pour avoir les fonds nécessaires. Je serais diplômé dans un peu plus de trois mois, et je pense que trouver un emploi dans une grande enseigne ne devrait pas être compliqué mais..

-Mais..

-Cela va probablement prendre beaucoup de temps avant que je ne puisse avoir mon propre établissement. Les cafés indépendants n'engagent que très rarement des barristas - ils coûtent trop chers. Je vais devoir travailler dans de grandes compagnies - ce n'est pas ce qui m'interresse le plus. Là bas le maître mot est profit, je sais d'avance que ça ne va pas me convenir mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Je comprend. Ça ne va pas être facile mais dans un sens je t'envie un peu." Il sourit en voyant le regard surpris de Minseok. "Tu as quelque chose qui te passionne, tu sais ce que tu veux faire, je t'envie pour ça.

-Tu n'as pas envie de quelque chose en particulier ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je me rend compte à travailler au café que j'aime le contact avec la clientèle, prendre le temps de discuter et de partager un peu de temps. Le côté organisation est assez intéressant aussi, j'aime quand les choses sont bien organisées et mon père a toujours dit que j'avais l'âme d'un patron et en soi c'est assez vrai - passer les commandes, organiser les plannings, s'occuper du café - je trouve ça satisfaisant. Pourtant, il reste la partie pratique, je ne me sens pas capable d'être un jour en cuisine ou derrière un bar.

-Peut-être que tu ferais un bon manageur ?"

Luhan sourit, c'était agréable de pouvoir parler de tout cela avec quelqu'un d'autre que ses amis. Il appréciait toujours leurs conseils mais ils se résumaient trop souvent à "repars chez tes parents" de la part de Tao et "prend toi en main" pour Yifan.

Ils passent encore un long moment à déambuler dans les rues de la ville, se confiant leurs rêves, leurs avis et apprenants à se connaître. Luhan, n'a pas envie que la soirée s'arrête, malheureusement tout a une fin et en voyant Minseok frissonner, il comprend qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'à espérer pouvoir avoir sa jumelle bientôt. Minseok confirme bien vite sa pensée.

"Je devrais peut-être y aller.

-Oui il se fait tard.

-Je me lève tôt demain.

-Je comprend. Est-ce que... je peux te raccompagner peut-être ?

-Je ne sais pas trop." Aux joues colorés de son compagnon, il semble évident que Minseok est réticent à l'idée de lui montrer où il habite. Luhan, se recule d'un pas pour se montrer moins envahissant.

"C'était vraiment agréable ce soir, enfin pour moi. J'aimerais beaucoup te revoir, est-ce que cela te dérangerait ?"

Minseok ne répond pas et secoue simplement la tête. Luhan réalise que sa timidité n'est pas feinte. Pour ne pas le pousser dans ses retranchements, il ne lui demande rien d'autre que son numéro de téléphone et le laisse s'évanouir dans la nuit.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'une rencontre ne l'avait pas autant chamboulé, il avait véritablement passé une excellente soirée et le jeune homme lui plaisait encore plus que la première fois où il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Pourtant, il sait que parfois son caractère enjoué peut être beaucoup pour les autres, surtout ceux qui sont plus réservé. Il faut qu'il y aille par étapes. Rendant son téléphone à Minseok, il lui propose de se revoir bientôt et le laisse rejoindre la bouche de métro pendant qu'il part dans l'autre sens pour rentrer chez lui.

Ne parvenant pourtant pas à s'empêcher de penser à cette nouvelle rencontre, le lendemain matin, il se réveille en se demandant s'il doit lui envoyer un message. Le dilemne le poursuit jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au travail. N'est-ce trop précipité ? Et que va t-il même lui dire ? Qu'est-ce que Minseok allait lui répondre. Les questions se bousculent dans réponses, il en vient à se questionne s'il ne devrait pas attendre que ce soit le jeune homme lui même qui le contacte en premier. Ce serait plus logique, cela montrerais que son intérêt et réciproque et dans un sens il aimerait beaucoup que ce soit l'autre qui fasse le premier pas cette fois-ci. Mais il en vient à se dire que Minseok n'osera probablement jamais qu'il risque de ne rien se passer s'il ne l'initie pas.

Finalement, enlevant sa veste pour la déposer dans son casier, il convient qu'il se pose trop de questions.

Il est bien occupé dans la journée, pas assez pour ne pas penser à son coup de coeur mais trop pour céder à la tentation de lui envoyer un message. Il résiste encore jusqu'au moment d'arriver chez lui, mais après avoir pris sa douche, décidé de ce qu'il allait dîner, établi qu'il n'aimait pas ses voisins qui s'évertuaient à ne pas comprendre que ce qui passait au-dessus de leur balcon tombait forcément sur le sien, il se retrouve sur son canapé, sans rien avoir à faire. Luhan n'est pas du genre patient, encore moins enclin à rester en place. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps avant d'attraper son téléphone dans son sac. Pourtant il n'a même pas la chance d'effacer brouillons après brouillons avant de trouver le parfait message à envoyer, à force d'avoir consulté ses messages toute la journée - en vain - il n'a plus de batterie. Dépité, Luhan se couche tôt en se disant que ce sera pour le lendemain.

Il n'en a cependant pas le temps, car le lendemain il a la surprise de voir venir Minseok directement à lui. Accompagné certes d'un autre homme, mais présent quand même.

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Tu viens souvent ici, non ? Tu m'avais dis que les cafés étaient bons.

-Je .. non, je veux dire c'est ... bon, c'est bon mais .. on pourrait.."

Luhan ne veux pas espionner, vraiment il ne veut pas, mais c'est trop tentant quand en plus l'homme les conduit dans son secteur de service. Il n'est pas long à s'approcher de leur table pour prendre leur commande - surtout quand l'inconnu se lève en posant son sac sur la banquette.

"Tu commandes pour moi, je vais aux toilettes. Je prend un américano, je commanderais plus tard une pâtisserie."

Du bout de la rangée, Luhan voit Minseok hocher la tête en la gardant bien baissée. Il se dit qua c'est son moment. Il remonte l'allée à pas lent, il sait que Minseok a conscience de sa présence. Ses joues roses en sont le signe.

"Salut !"

Minseok ne relève toujours pas la tête.

"Comment vas-tu ?

-B-bien. Ça va."

-Vraiment ?" Luhan se dit qu'il devrait tenter une pointe d'humour pour dérider l'atmosphère. Il force sur sa voix pour lui donner une tonalité plus enjouée. "On dirait qu'on vient de te traîner ici." Il se met à rire poliment mais s'arrête quand il voit son voisin rougir encore plus et enfoncer son visage dans ses mains. " Non c'est vrai ? Tu ne voulais plus venir ?" Luhan sent son appréhension grimper. "C'est à cause de moi ? J'ai été trop insistant ?" Il se tourne vers l'endroit où avait filé l'inconnu "Tu as déjà quelqu'un ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise."

En l'entendant, Minseok se redresse vivement en secouant deux mains innocentes.

"Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est un collègue de travail, il voulait tester la concurrence - ou voir les options de travail. Ce n'est pas important. Il a voulu venir ici parce que je lui avais dis que le café était .. sympathique mais..

-Mais ..?

-Je ne voulais pas vraiment revenir... c'est peut-être moi qui te met mal à l'aise, désolé.

-Comment ça ?"

Luhan est interloqué, comment Minseok pourrait-être celui qui n'est pas à sa place, c'est quand même lui qui lui avait fait un rentre dedans culoté ? Il se penche en entendant son voisin murmurer. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien compris mais à la mine gêné du jeune homme, il se dit que ce doit bien être ça.

"Tu n'as pas appelé.." C'est dit sur un ton faible, presque murmuré, mais Luhan est convaincu d'avoir compris.

Il se rapproche vivement.

"Je ne voulais pas être intrusif ou insistant, j'ai préféré attendre un peu avant de t'appeler. Ne pas passer pour un harceleur.

-Ce n'est pas .. enfin, tu aurais pu aussi ne pas aimer la soirée.

-J'ai pourtant dis le contraire, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Crois-moi je ne demande qu'à recommencer. C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas venir, tu pensais que je ne souhaitais plus te voir ?

-Peut-être.."

Luhan aperçoit du coin de l'oeil revenir le collègue.

"Tu en as pour longtemps avec lui ?"

Minseok hausse les épaules, il semble avoir encore du mal à assimiler ce que vient de lui dire Luhan.

"Peut-être que tu pourrais rester un peu plus longtemps, je ne termine pas tout de suite mon service mais la fin d'après-midi va être calme. On pourrait discuter autour d'un café, ou autre chose ?"

Minseok n'a que le temps de répondre à l'affirmative avant que son collègue ne le rejoigne.

"Tu n'as pas encore commandé ? Il y a un problème ? »

Minseok se redresse vivement et passe une main nerveuse sur sa veste avant de reprendre le menu en main.

-Non, pas du tout, c'est moi qui n'arrive pas à me décider." Il se tourne ensuite vers Luhan. "Est-ce que je pourrais plutôt avoir du thé, blanc ?"

Son ami aussi un sourcil.

"Tu ne prend pas de café ?

-Je ne veux pas trop en boire dans la journée, du thé ça suffira." Il se tourne vers Luhan le regard interrogateur. Pour se redonner contenance, Luhan relève son carnet et note les deux commandes.

-Un thé et un américano, je vous amène ça tout de suite. »

Avant de se retourner, il lance un dernier regard à Minseok et se retient de lui lancer un clin d'oeil. Au lieu de ça il se contente d'un signe de la tête et d'un petit sourire. Il laisse les deux hommes discuter tandis qu'il regagne le comptoir. Laissant son collègue s'occuper de l'Americano, il s'affaire à faire le thé. Ça au moins il est à même de le faire tout seul et de toute manière il n'aurait pas laissé un autre s'en occuper.

En amenant le plateau, il se tourne de façon à ce que l'autre homme ne le voit pas et fait un sourire engageant à Minseok. Ce dernier ne lui répond pas mais il comprend à son regard qui se détourne et la façon dont se plisse ses yeux en un sourire qu'il n'est pas le seul à attendre.

Debout, accoudé au comptoir, il trépigne d'impatience d'enfin pouvoir se retrouver seul avec son coup de coeur. Il n'avait pas voulu être insistant en présence du collègue, il n'était jamais évident de savoir comment chacun assumait son homosexualité. Pour sa part il s'affichait sans complexe, mais il doutait que ce soit le cas pour Minseok et ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise devant l'un de ses collègues de travail.

Au bout d'une demi heure, les consommations sont finies, la pâtisserie dévorée mais Luhan attend toujours un signal avant de venir débarrasser la table. Quand finalement il voit l'homme prendre son téléphone dans sa poche de chemise pour répondre à un coup de fil, il se dit que c'est le moment. S'approchant de la table, il entend la fin de la conversation.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive tout de suite... Non ça ne me dérange pas … d'accord, j'arrive. » L'homme raccroche et se penche au-dessus de la table.

« Je dois y aller, Soojun est sortie en avance. Tu viens ? »

Minseok secoue la tête en détournant le regard.

« Non, non je vais rester un peu.

-Tu es sûr, je peux te déposer au passage.

-Non, ça va.. je vais.. réviser un peu l'exam théorique.

-Ok, comme tu veux.

-Àdemain.  
-Oui, à demain. »

L'homme tend un billet à Luhan pour payer sa consommation et disparaît après avoir récupéré son sac sur la banquette.

Luhan prend tout son temps pour rassembler les tasses et assiettes sur son plateau. Il sent le regard de Minseok sur lui.

« Tu veux autre chose ?

-Hum... j'ai un peu faim. »

Luhan jette un coup d'oeil à la pendule.

« La nourriture n'est pas top ici. Je finis dans une heure, je peux t'emmener ailleurs ? »

Il y a ce moment où il ose enfin relever la tête pour rencontrer son regard. C'est assez déstabilisant, le doute est clairement inscris dans les traits de Minseok, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait, trop incertain sur ce qu'il devait répondre. C'était étrange pour Luhan, il avait un caractère de fonceur, il était habitué à n'écouter que son instinct, que sa première impression. Il ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup avant d'agir. Pour lui, l'indécision était difficile à envisager mais il devait pourtant comprendre que pour Minseok il n'était peut-être pas aisé d'agir de manière spontanée. Alors, il prend son temps pour nettoyer la table et lui laisse le temps de réfléchir. Voyant que les clients ne sont pas nombreux et que ses collègues ne prêtent pas attention à lui, il décide de poser son plateau et de prendre la place en face de Minseok.

« C'est un peu audacieux comme approche non ? Désolé, je ne sais pas vraiment faire dans la demi-mesure quand quelque chose me plaît. Et toi tu me plaît beaucoup. Je voudrais apprendre à mieux te connaître. J'ai vraiment aimé la soirée de la dernière fois et j'aimerais pouvoir avoir un nouveau date avec toi.. mais seulement si toi aussi tu en as envies ? Je sais que je suis entreprenant, je te suis un peu tombé dessus, si tu en as marre et que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux tu peux me le dire, je comprendrais et je te laisserais tranquille. » Avait-il eu trop d'espoirs ? Est-ce que ce début de romance n'était que dans sa tête ?

Son appréhension s'évanouit quand Minseok lui confirme qu'il veut bien le revoir. C'est timidement exprimé mais il lui fait comprendre que lui aussi est intéressé. Soulagé, Luhan se laisse aller sur la banquette et s'autorise une pause dans son travail pour discuter avec lui. L'heure qui lui reste avant qu'il ne termine son service passe rapidement. Il doit s'excuser quelques fois pour servir des clients mais parvient à rester près de la table du jeune homme pour discuter.

L'aiguille a à peine sonné son heure que Luhan se redresse déjà pour enlever son tablier. Il fait signe à Minseok de l'attendre et repasse au vestière se changer.

"Tu es bien pressé ce soir.

-Je suis toujours content de finir une journée de travail.

-Et ça n'a rien avoir avec le gars à qui tu fais les yeux doux depuis plus d'une heure."

Il n'avait pas été assez discret, bien sûr que ses collègues avaient compris son manège. Cependant, il voit le petit sourire en coin qu'on lui renvoie et il se dit qu'il n'a probablement pas à faire son petit monologue sur le droit des individus à aimer qui ils veulent.

Il hausse les épaules et se fend d'un grand éclat de rire quand son collègue lui dit tout bas que lui aussi le trouve mignon. Pourtant marié à une femme et avec des enfants, Luhan se prend à apprécier le caractère facile de son ami, capable de simplement voir la beauté.

Avec une tape dans le dos, Luhan lui souhaite une bonne journée et passe son écharpe autour de son cou. En retournant dans la salle, il salue de la main une autre de ses collègues et s'approche de Minseok.

"On y va ?" L'homme se lève rapidement mais prenant son temps pour réunir ses affaires, Luhan se sent le besoin de le rassurer.

"Je comprend qu'il faut du temps, généralement les gens ont besoin de deux-trois rencontres pour s'habituer à moi et à mon caractère. Comme le dîner ne fait qu'un, je te propose qu'on se voit encore deux fois et après tu décideras si je suis "trop" ou si ça te vas, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

Minseok ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et Luhan jurerais qu'il retient un rire.

"Donc tu ne comptes pas les fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés ici ?

-Cela nous amènerait déjà à trois et je n'aime pas m'avouer vaincu.

-Quelqu'un t'a t-il déjà dit non ?"

Luhan n'hésite pas. "Jamais." Il sait au sourire qu'il lui tend qu'aujourd'hui ne sera pas différent. "Mais promis, je vais compter celui-ci comme le deuxième." Se sentant rassuré par le regard que pose Minseok sur lui, il se permet même d'ajouter un clin d'oeil.

Ils quittent l'établissement et ce n'est qu'en se retrouvant dans la rue que Minseok s'interroge sur la suite.

"Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Je connais un endroit sympa pas loin, ils ont les meilleurs pâtisseries tu verras."

Ils reprennent leur conversation mais Luhan ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer que Minseok frissonne dans sa veste. Mais au moment où il ouvre la bouge pour proposer quelque chose il remarque un homme qui s'arrête à leur hauteur.

"Min ! Tiens, ça faisait longtemps."

Il sent Minseok se raidir contre lui. Leurs épaules sont proches et il voit ses poings se raidir. Pourtant quand il reprend, sa voix semble assurée.

"Ah, salut." Le ton ne sonne cependant pas chaleureux et Luhan jette un regard curieux à Minseok. Son expression est neutre mais il a l'impression qu'il s'est replié sur lui-même, qu'il a redressé ses barrières entre lui et le reste du monde. L'homme en face ne voit rien.

"Tu as l'air d'aller bien" Il se tourne vers Luhan. "Ah salut, on ne se connaît pas, non ?"

Luhan tend la main et se présente mais son attention reste tournée vers Minseok et il ne retient même pas le nom de son interlocuteur.

"Je passais dans le coin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ah mais oui, on est pas loin de l'école, tu dois finir ta formation, non ?

-Encore quelques semaines." La réponse de Minseok est froide. Il la prononce d'un ton bas et Luhan se demande ce qu'il a bien pu se passer entre eux-deux. Désireux d'écourter la conversation qui apparement met le jeune homme mal à l'aise, il s'avance d'un pas. L'homme doit comprendre car il abrège.

"Enfin, j'étais content de te revoir. Je vous laisse .. profiter." Et sur un clin d'oeil, il se détourne avec un signe de la main et poursuit sa route.

Minseok prend un temps pour reprendre composition. Luhan le voit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux en baissant la tête avant de se tourner vers lui pour l'inviter à continuer.

"C'était qui ?

-Oh.. personne, un gars de ma formation."

Luhan fronce les sourcils, vu la tournure de la conversation l'homme n'était plus à l'école.

"C'est un barrista ?

-Il était dans ma promo mais il a eu son diplôme l'année dernière."

Il y a quelque chose d'autre, Luhan le sent. Minseok ne serait pas si tendu après avoir simplement vu un collègue.

"Vous êtiez ami ?" Minseok détourne les yeux, soudain il comprend " un peu plus ? C'est ton ex ?"

Son compagnon se redresse vivement et pour le première fois depuis la rencontre avec l'autre homme il le regarde dans les yeux.

"Non, pas du tout.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que tu sois aussi nerveux ?

-C'est juste .. on ne s'est pas quitté en bon termes."

Luhan ne sait pas s'il doit insiter. D'un côté il est très curieux mais de l'autre il se dit que ce n'est peut-être pas sa place d'exiger des explications de la sorte. Minseok n'a peut-être simplement pas envie de parler de tout cela.

Comme ils arrivent devant la porte du café qu'il affectionne, il ouvre la porte et laisse Minseok passer devant lui. Ils s'installent sur une table près de la fenêtre et après avoir commandé leurs boissons, ils se retrouvent face à face dans un silence étrange. L'atmosphère n'est plus la même, il y a quelque chose dans le regard de Minseok qui s'est voilé. Il se dit que peut-être que parler lui ferait du bien.

"Tu veux en parler ? Je ne pense pas vraiment que ce gars qu'on vient de croiser soit juste un gars de ta promo. Si tu n'as pas envies il n'y a pas de soucis mais .. si tu veux .. je veux bien t'écouter."

Minseok se tourne vers la fenêtre en pressant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

"Ce... n'est pas vraiment un bon souvenir.

-Justement, tu vas y repenser tant que tu ne te seras pas sorti ça de la tête."

Minseok semble hésiter et Luhan est prêt à trouver un autre sujet pour détourner son attention quand son voisin se décide à parler.

"On était dans la même promo, depuis le début. Je le connais depuis cinq ans. On a été "amis" plus ou moins, plutôt comme des gens qui se fréquentent tous les jours mais sans vraiment se connaître. Je ne savais pas grand chose sur lui mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'avais mes amis et lui les siens mais.. l'année dernière on a été mis en binôme ensemble pour un projet. Ça ne devait pas durer longtemps, deux ou trois semaines tout au plus. Mais on a .. sympathisé je dirais. Je lui ai confié des choses et.. il a découvert pour mon homosexualité. Je n'en parle pas beaucoup d'habitude, c'est assez personnel. Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, il était très ouvert, alors je me suis confié un peu plus. Je n'aurais pas du."

Ils sont interrompu par l'arrivé du serveur qui dépose leurs tasses et pâtisseries devant eux. Luhan le remercie et se tourne vers Minseok qui est reparti à sa contemplation devant la fenêtre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Minseok soupire et se passe la main dans les cheveux.

"Il s'est foutu de moi. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir tout de suite, il était charmant, son comportemant était sans défaut j'ai fini par craquer pour lui et il en a profité. Il s'est attribué tous les mérites de mon travail, je n'avais rien pour me défendre et après il a sali ma réputation auprès des autres. Il disait.. que je lui avait fait des avances, il détournait mes propos.. j'ai fini par ne plus aller en cours. C'est pour ça.. qu'il a été diplômé l'année dernière et que j'ai refait un an. Bien sûr devant moi, il a fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui lançait toutes ces rumeurs et je n'ai jamais pu prouver le contraire. Il a le bras long, sa famille est influente dans le milieu, ils possèdent plusieurs compagnies de cafés il vallait mieux que je me fasse oublier si je voulais pouvoir travailler un jour.

-Quel enfoiré !"

Luhan ne sait pas comment réagir autrement, il est trop scandalisé pour penser à baiser la voix.

"Et il te demande comment ça va ? Il te croise dans la rue et il ose te parler ?" Luhan est a deux doigts de ressortir dans la rue pour le retrouver. S'il n'avait pas été sûr n'avoir aucune chance de retrouver sa trace il l'aurait surement fait. Mais il est cloué sur sa chaise en sentant la main de Minseok se poser sur son bras.

"Ça ne servirait à rien, il n'y a rien à faire. J'ai tourné la page mainteant, j'ai refais mon années, je suis entouré de gens qui ne croient pas en ces rumeurs et honnêtment je ne veux plus y penser. Si je pouvais ne plus le revoir cela m'arrangerais, mais on ne choisit pas." Il secoue la tête. "Plutôt que de penser à tous cela, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas changer de sujet ?" Luhan hoche la tête et cherche quelque chose de drôle qu'il pourrait ajouter quand il voit Minseok frissonner.

Se penchant il referme la fenêtre comme il peut mais le système est trop haut et il ne parvient pas à la fermer complétement. Récupérant son écharpe sur le dossier de la chaise à côté de lui, il se tourne vers Minseok et la pose sur ses épaules. En le voyant lever vers lui un regard surpris, il se contente de sourire et d'enrouler l'écharpe autour de son cou. Ses gestes sont lents, il aimerait tendre les doigts pour caresser sa joue mais il se dit que c'est surement trop tôt.

Se rasseyant, il pose quand même sa main au plus proche de celle de Minseok, au cas où l'occasion se présenterait qu'il puisse entrelacer leurs doigts.

C'est comme s'ils s'étaient libérés d'un poids. Luhan le sent tout de suite, l'atmosphère s'est allégée et Minseok se détend peu à peu. Luhan lui parle alors de ses parents, de son changement d'orientation, du flou dans lequel il est concernant son avenir. Pendant qu'il dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, Minseok prend tranquillement sa tasse entre ses mains et laisse la chaleur le réchauffer. Luhan l'observe discrètement jouer avec l'anse et tapoter de ses doigts le rythme de la chanson qui passe dans les hauts-parleurs. C'est agréable, il n'aurait pas pensé en se levant ce matin que sa journée se déroulerait ainsi. Mais après l'éclat qu'il avait eu en entendant l'histoire de Minseok, il appréciait ce moment de calme.

Il parla de sa propre confrontation, quand il avait eu à parler de sa préférance pour les hommes à ses parents et à son entourage. Ce n'était pas une histoire tragique car son père lui avait avoué plus tard qu'il avait déjà des soupçons mais ce fut un réel drame pour sa mère. Après ça, elle avait renoncé à donner son opinion sur quoi que soit. C'est pour cela qu'il avait pu aussi facilement en finir avec sa vie d'étudiant en droit et faire ce dont il avait envie. En un sens, la plupart des gens pouvaient penser qu'il avait de la chance car ses parents ne s'opposaient à aucune de ses décisions et le laisser maître de ses victoires comme de ses erreurs. Pourtant ce n'était pas le sentiment que Luhan en avait. Son père encore s'intéressait à ce qu'il faisait, mais ne recevoir aucun signe de soutient de sa mère lui faisait beaucoup de mal. C'est comme s'il ne lui importait plus de savoir ce qu'il devenait, quelque chose avait été rompu.

"Mais que tu sois serveur maintenant, que tu cherches ce que tu veux devenir, cela ne les inquiète pas ?

-Je ne pense pas. Mon père n'est pas très bavard, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense. Ma mère elle se contente de me dire de trouver un travail, de prendre le premier qui vient et de me réjouir de l'expérience.

-Ce doit être terrifiant."

Ce mot, c'est celui que Luhan cherche depuis des mois pour décrire sa situation. Comment Minseok avait-il pu le deviner si bien aussi vite ? Pendant une seconde il reste figé, il a l'impression d'être percé à jour.

"Ce n'est pas le cas ?"

Luhan se reprend et laisse un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

"Si un peu. C'est vrai qu'il y a cette pression qui nous pousse à toujours savoir ce qu'on veut faire de notre vie .. et comme en ce moment le chemin n'est pas clair, j'aurais aimé un peu plus de soutien de la part de mes parents. C'est un peu oppressant et terrifiant à la foisdevoir faire ses choix tout seul .. mais c'est aussi ça prendre son indépendance et.. je crois que ça ira.

-J'en suis sûr."

Il y a quelque chose de sérieux dans le regard de Minseok, une lueur qui n'était pas là avant. Luhan a l'impression qu'ils viennent de franchir une autre étape d'intimité. Il s'était confié à Minseok pour lui faire penser à autre chose, pour lui montrer que lui aussi avait assez confiance pour lui parler de sujets très personnel, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était lui qui s'était fait piégé, c'était lui qui était vulnérable maintenant. Son voisin semble comprendre l'échange de rôle mais il n'a pas l'aisance ou la volubilité de Luhan alors pour éclaicir leurs idées noires il utilise ce qu'il a à disposition. Il récupère les pâtisseries intouchées et les coupent en deux pour qu'ils puissent se les partager.

"Tu savais que des cours de cuisines et de pâtisseries étaient dispensés dans la formation de barrista ?"

Luhan esquisse un petit sourire avant de secouer négativement la tête.

"Comme nous allons sans aucun doute travailler dans le milieu de la restauration, nos formateurs pense qu'il nous est indispensable de maîtriser quelques rudiments."

Il se lance dans une discussion sur les glaçages et la balance de sucre où il ne demande à Luhan que de participer par signes de la tête. Ce dernier pose son menton dans sa paume et le regarde s'efforcer de reprendre une conversation plus adéquate pour des personne qui viennent de se rencontrer. Il se surprend à sourire en notant l'enthousiasme qui prend Minseok tandis qu'il parle de chocolat. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Ils finissent par parler cuisine et même s'ils ont tous deux déjà pris un en-cas, le temps a passé et ils décident de sortir pour trouver un restaurant.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'enfermer, est-ce que ça t'irais si on prend à emporter ?

-Tu ne vas pas avoir froid?"

Minseok semble prendre conscience qu'il a encore l'écharpe de Luhan autour de son cou et il esquisse un geste pour la retirer. "Non tu peux la garder, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux bien manger dehors mais toi ça va aller ?

-Je dois avouer qu'avec l'écharpe ça va mais je peux te la rendre."

Minseok semble déterminé à l'enlever alors Luhan passe un bras autour de son cou pour le retenir.

"J'insiste." Il ne se rend compte de leur proximité qu'en voyant Minseok lever son visage vers lui, leurs lèvres ne sont plus qu'à un souffle. "Je suis désolé, c'est peut-être.." mais il se coupe en voyant le sourire que lui tend Minseok. Ils n'ajoutent rien, ils n'en ont pas besoin. Les yeux dans les yeux ils comprennent qu'ils en ont tous les deux envie, de cette proximité, de ce contact. Alors Luhan laisse son bras où il est et ils se dirigent vers les marchands ambulants trouver ce qu'ils souhaiteraient manger. Il sent Minseok contre lui et se dit qu'au moindre frisson il trouvera bien une façon de le réchauffer.

Il aurait presque aimé que Minseok ai froid, juste pour le tenir une seconde dans ses bras, mais les plats chauds qu'ils prennent à emporter se mettent en travers de son plan et le remplace contre sa peau.

Il aimerait que la soirée ne finisse pas. Une fois qu'ils ont finis de manger il parvient à convaincre Minseok de le suivre pour une ballade dans le vieux centre-ville. A déambuler dans les rues, il en oublie l'heure ou le paysage, tout ce qui n'est pas Minseok. Cela fait un moment qu'il a du retirer son bras de ses épaules et il aurait aimé pouvoir en contre-partie lui prendre la main mais il n'ose pas. Il se contente de prendre pour excuse la densité des gens dans la rue pour se rapprocher et se contente de faire se frôler leurs épaules. De ce dont ils ont parlé, il n'en a plus le souvenir, peut-être était-ce des films qu'ils aimaient, de la musique qu'ils écoutaient ? Il n'était concentré que sur une seule chose et se morigénait pour être aussi peu discret mais il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du visage de Minseok. Il observait sa façon de plisser les yeux pour regarder les panneaux lumineux au loin, sa manie de jouer avec la fermeture de son blouson à chaque fois qu'il lui posait une question un peu plus personnelle et notait les différentes expressions qui passaient sur ses traits. Minseok était peut-être timide d'un premier abord mais il était aussi très expressif, la surprise, la satisfaction, la curiosité, il était tellement aisé de lire en lui. Luhan aimait cela, il trouvait que c'était une qualité de plus en plus rare. Même s'il ne pouvait pas savoir tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, il se disait qu'avec de l'entraînement il devrait être capable d'interpréter en un coup d'oeil s'il allait bien ou pas. Il considérait cela comme un avantage - et presque un plaisir - après tout passer du temps pour apprendre ses expressions, il ne voyait pas mission plus plaisante.

Finalement la pénombre les prend et Luhan se trouve à court d'excuse pour retenir le temps. Les voilà de nouveau à ce carrefour, se séparer à nouveau puisqu'il n'a pas d'autre choix.

« C'est donc le deuxième rendez-vous ?

-Encore un et tu pourras peut-être te débarrasser de moi. » Le ton est humoristique et il a le plaisir d'entendre le rire de Minseok.

« Je n'ai pas dis que c'est ce que je voulais. »

Cette fois-ci le ton n'est pas hésitant et Luhan a du mal à se retenir. Il sait qu'un grand sourire niai fleurit sur son visage. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il a un caractère impulsif, alors il ne réfléchit même pas avant de tendre la main pour prendre celle de Minseok dans la sienne. Sa paume est chaude sous la sienne, sa main est si petite, il aimerait la sentir sur son visage.

Luhan se reprend en se disant qu'ils doivent avoir l'air ridicules, deux adultes se tenant la main devant l'entrée du métro. Les passants doivent penser avoir affaire à deux amoureux sur le point de se séparer. Ce n'est pas encore le cas mais il ne serait pas contre.

« On pourrait se revoir dans la semaine.

-Je peux passer à ton café, ce n'est pas loin de mon école.

-Tu peux passer autant que tu veux mais ça ne compte pas pour le troisième rendez-vous. »

Minseok lève un sourcil.

« Ah bon ? »

Luhan ne se départi pas de son sourire et secoue négativement la tête.

« Non, pour le dernier c'est moi qui t'inviterais, je t'enverrais un message quand j'aurais mon planning de la semaine. »

Il a l'impression que Minseok se retient de rire.

« Tu vas m'envoyer un message ?

-Cette fois-ci je vais vraiment le faire et je n'attendrais pas deux jours. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de passer au café, au contraire. »

Minseok confirme d'un hochement de tête et recule d'un pas. Luhan n'a pas envie de lâcher sa main, cela semble si naturel de sentir sa paume dans la sienne.

« Je dois rentrer, je commence vraiment tôt demain.

-D'accord. » Mais Luhan ne fait aucun geste pour retirer sa main. Minseok détourne la tête pour éclater de rire.

« Tu dois me rendre ma main. »

Luhan résiste encore une seconde et se décide finalement à laisser aller sa main. Il recule lentement, un pas, puis deux.

« Je t'appelle ? »

Et Minseok se contente de sourire en humant doucement avant de se retourner après un dernier signe de la main. Il disparaît dans la bouche de métro et Luhan laisse échapper le soupire qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression de retenir jusque là.

Non, décidément, en se levant ce matin là, il n'avait pas pensé que sa journée se passerait ainsi. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre – c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Durant son trajet pour rentrer chez lui il met ses écouteurs et choisi sa playist la plus entraînante. Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, il profite d'avoir encore une dizaine d'arrêts devant lui pour trouver le message qu'il pourrait envoyer à Minseok. Finalement, il se contente de la simplicité et ne s'attend à rien de sa part en retour. Aussi est-il surpris quand il reçoit un message en réponse, quelques mots pour lui dire qu'il a bien enregistrer son numéro et que lui aussi a passé une bonne soirée. Cela suffit pour que Luhan rentre chez lui avec le sourire et se couche en pressant fort son oreiller contre lui. Après tout, les bonnes choses arrivent souvent à l'imprévu.

Il pensait que comme tout s'était assez bien déroulé depuis le début, la suite suivrait dans la même continuité. Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas, dès le lendemain un de ses collègues malade lui demande de prendre son service, Luhan se sent obligé de répondre à l'affirmative. Cela sous-entend qu'il doit repousser leur troisième rendez-vous. Ayant un emploi du temps haché entre ses heures de travail et celles de son collègue, il profite de son temps libre pour dormir. Minseok est compréhensif et ils conviennent de se retrouver le week-end prochain. Entre temps, ils s'envoient des messages, en apprennent un peu plus sur leur vie et leur quotidien.

Quelques jours se sont passés depuis leur dernière rencontre et Luhan est content de le voir franchir les portes du café. C'est idiot mais il avait eu l'espoir que Minseok viennent le voir plus tôt. Pourtant quand le jeune homme s'avance vers lui en affichant un grand sourire, Luhan ne se sent pas le cœur à ne pas lui retourner.

« Salut !

-Bienvenue au café Univers !

-Ça va ? »

Luhan se penche au dessus du comptoir en jetant un regard en coin à son collègue plus loin.

« Mon manager est un peu sur mon dos alors je viendrais te voir en t'apportant ta commande, ok ? »

Minseok hoche la tête et lève son regard vers le menu.

« Hum.. je prendrais.. » son regard revient vers Luhan et il presse ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'expression du jeune serveur. Il donne l'impression d'attendre une bombe a retardement, dans un souffle il lui demande de ne pas choisir quelque chose de trop compliqué.

« Un macchiato s'il-te-plaît. »

Luhan hoche la tête en tapant la commande sur son ordinateur avant de se tourner vers les machines. Il sait que Minseok à les yeux sur lui et s'enorgueillit de le voir hocher la tête quand il réussit l'expresso.

Cependant, il est déconcentré par son manager quand celui-ci lui donne des consignes avant de repartir en salle. Cela lui fait rater sa mousse de lait. Il lance un regard déconfit à Minseok et celui -ci se contente de lui donner des instructions. Cette fois-ci il ne peut pas passer derrière le bar alors il lui donne des conseils à voix basse pour qu'il réalise correctement la commande. C'est une sensation assez étrange pour Luhan. Il se laisse guider par la voix de Minseok et rend ses gestes lents, prévisibles. Il ne lui faut qu'une minute pour obtenir le résultat souhaité mais il à l'impression que l'instant s'est suspendu, ignorant de ce qui n'est pas la voix de Minseok ou la tasse brûlante dans sa main.

Quand finalement il repose le verre sur le comptoir, il remarque que son manager est de retour avec son calepin. Se penchant, il demande à Minseok de choisir une table pendant qu'il prépare sa tasse. Il le suit des yeux s'installer près d'une fenêtre. Puis prétend le nettoyage de diverses tables et s'éclipse vers celle que vient de choisir son compagnon.

"On est en sous-effectif, le patron est un peu sur mon dos.

-T'inquiètes, je passais juste à l'improviste, je n'étais même pas sûr que tu seras là. Enfin, cette fois-ci oui, mais je ne veux pas t'attirer de problème."

Luhan fronce les sourcils.

"Comment ça cette "fois-ci" ?"

Minseok s'agite sur son siège et commence à jouer avec l'anse de sa tasse.

"Je suis passé hier et.. le jour avant mais tu ne devais pas être de service."

Luhan sent son visage s'illuminer, il essaie de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas sourire mais il n'est pas sûr du résultat.

"Tu es passé ?

-Oui mais, le café est sur mon chemin. Mon école est juste .. au bout de la rue là-bas. Alors.. c'était juste au cas où." Minseok fait de grands gestes pour désigner un endroit pointant son doigts vers la devanture du café. Luhan le regarde faire amusé. "Je voulais juste prendre un café de toute façon et celui-ci est .. acceptable.

-Le mien ou celui de mes collègues?"

Cette fois-ci Minseok a du mal à détourner le regard.

"Et bien.. le tiens est.. expérimental et celui de tes collègues, c'est pour évaluer la concurrence." Luhan éclate de rire, Minseok s'infligeait un mauvais café juste pour le voir et il en était ravi.

Il aimerait s'asseoir en face de son compagnon pour poursuivre la conversation mais il est rapidement rappelé à l'ordre.

"Désolé, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps.."

Minseok lève tout de suite ses deux mains pour chasser ses excuses.

"Non, non pas de soucis, vas-y .. je vais" il regarde sa tasse ".. analyser celui-là."

Luhan est ensuite missionné par son manager pour l'inventaire et disparaît dans l'arrière boutique, il n'a même pas la possibilité de prévenir Minseok. Plus tard dans la soirée, il l'appellera pour s'en excuser mais Minseok semble plus préoccupé par sa santé, il admet l'avoir trouvé épuisé. Luhan doit bien s'avouer que ces heures supplémentaires le laissent sur les rotules. Il attend avec impatience le week-end et si Minseok l'interprète comme un moment où il pourra enfin se reposer, Luhan sait lui, qu'il l'attend surtout pour pouvoir avoir ce troisième rendez-vous.

À défaut d'avoir beaucoup de temps pour trouver l'endroit idéal pour leur rencontre, Luhan avait tablé sur un bar. Minseok lui avait lancé un regard surpris quand ils s'étaient retrouvé devant la devanture de l'établissement. C'est vrai que d'extérieur, il ne payait pas de mine mais Luhan ne s'était pas dégonflé et il avait pris sa main pour l'entraîner vers l'intérieur.

"Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimerais comme ambiance et ce bar a une spécialité, chaque salle a une déco et un style de musique différents. Y en a pour tous les goûts.

-Vraiment ?"

Luhan hoche la tête et l'entraîne vers l'intérieur.

Voulant tout découvrir, ils passent du temps dans chaque pièce, commandant un verre puis un autre. Relâchant la pression de la semaine, ils se laissent porter par l'environnement et le rythme de la musique. Luhan parvient même à entraîner Minseok sur la piste de danse. Les sons sont d'abord trop énergiques et pendant qu'ils dansent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Luhan espère un rapprochement.

Il prend la main de Minseok et l'attire dans une autre salle. Il y a un moins de monde dans cella-ci. Les notes de guitare sont plus lentes, la batterie plus douce, et Luhan sent l'alcool lui faire oublier sa prudence. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de passer son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon pour l'amener contre lui. Peut-être que la prudence de Minseok est elle aussi endormi car il se laisse faire, et même prolonge l'étreinte en posant une main sur sa nuque.

L'instant aurait pu durer, Luhan avait poser sa joue contre celle de Minseok et il appréciait le moment, sauf que même s'ils voulaient y croire ils n'étaient pas seul. Une espèce de grande asperge aux cheveux bleus - à l'air passablement éméché - les bouscula en renversant son verre sur eux au passage. L'homme à la petite stature qui le soutenait tant bien que mal se retourna pour s'excuser mais le mal était fait. La chemise de Minseok était trempée et Luhan avait reçu de la bière dans les cheveux. Ils tentèrent bien de se frayer un chemin vers les toilettes mais l'eau ne leur firent que se sentirent plus poisseux qu'ils ne l'étaient. L'heure étant déjà bien tardive, ils se décidèrent à sortir.

Une fois dans la ruelle, le vent froid les prend mais cette fois-ci Luhan n'a pas de veste à offrir à Minseok. Pourtant à le voir frissonner dans son tee-shirt trempée, il ne peut que passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Tu vas être mouillé aussi.

-Ça me va."

Il sent Minseok être parcouru d'un frisson tandis qu'ils tournent au coin de la rue et que le vent se fait plus fort. Ils pressent le pas mais les éléments semblent se faire un malin plaisir à les tourmenter car une pluie fine commence à tomber. Minseok est glacé est jusqu'au os. Luhan le sent à sa main gelé qu'il tient dans la sienne. Apercevant une devanture un peu plus loin, il les y conduit mais le temps qu'il y arrivent la pluie a doublé d'intensité et c'est une véritable averse qu'ils tentent désormais de semer.

Minseok a les cheveux qui collent à son front et le tee-shirt comme une seconde peau. Luhan les fait se reculer au maximum sous la devanture. En le voyant dans cet état, il se penche et passe ses mains sur ses bras pour le réchauffer. Leurs corps sont pressés l'un contre l'autre.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit utile, tu es aussi trempé que moi." Mais Luhan ne s'avouera pas que sa démarche n'a plus pour but d'essayer par un quelconque moyen de les tenir au chaud.

Il sent le regard de Minseok sur lui alors il relève le visage pour le rencontrer.

"Je crois que c'est un peu le moment fatidique.. celui ou tu me dis que je suis bien gentil mais que je devrais garder mes mains pour moi, ou...

-Ou ?"

Luhan se mord la lèvre, il y a cette lueur dans les yeux de Minseok qui lui dit qu'il peur espérer mais il ne sait pas s'il peut vraiment faire confiance à ses talents d'observateur.

"Ou tu peux.." Comment terminer cette phrase ? Il cherche les bons mots à prononcer quand Minseok le surprend en poursuivant pour lui.

Il pose sa main sur sa hanche pour l'approcher et ne laisse qu'une seconde hésitante les préparer avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Luhan ferme instinctivement les yeux et sa main remonte pour se poser sur sa joue. Il presse plus fort pour le coller contre lui et sourit dans son baiser. L'instant dure, il en oublie la pluie et le vent froid, il en oublie la nuit et la lumière des lampadaires. Le baiser se prolonge, s'intensifie, Luhan presse ses lèvres contre celles de Minseok comme s'il essayait d'y faire passer un message, celui qu'il ne souhaiterait être nul part ailleurs qu'ici même, trempé et exténué entre ses bras.

Ils se détachent finalement mais pas avant que Luhan ne presse baiser sur baiser comme une confirmation.

"Je prend ça comme la deuxième option. Ou ..?

-Ou.. on pourrait peut-être se revoir ?

-Ça me plairait beaucoup."

La pluie n'a pas l'air de se calmer alors ils restent un moment dans leur abri mais finalement le froid les contraint à sortir de leur cachette. L'exaltation de l'instant avait remplacé pour un temps le formidable engourdissement de leur sens que leur avait procuré l'alcool mais rien ne dure toujours et même si Luhan souhaiterait que les lèvres de Minseok aient le pouvoir de lui faire oublier le tissu qui lui colle à la peau et le froid pénétrant qui secoue ses mèches, il doit bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils ne peuvent rester là.

Décidant qu'il était plus raisonnable de rentrer chacun chez eux, ils partagent quand même un taxi et Luhan se sent rejoindre Morphée dès que sa tête se pose sur son oreiller. Ce n'est que le lendemain que l'excitation le reprend, il ne sait pas combien de messages il a envoyé au jeune barrista dans la journée mais c'est un miracle que ce dernier n'ai pas pris peur et qu'il ai quand même accepté de venir dîner chez lui le lendemain.

Il ne pourrait pas s'appeler un cordon bleu, loin de là. C'est même assez miraculeux qu'il ai parvenu à concocté un plat sans mettre le feu à la cuisine mais toujours est-il que quand Luhan entend des coups toqués à la porte, il se sent aussi près qu'il pourrait l'être.

Il avait passé une partie de la journée de la veille à ranger son appartement et une autre de celle-ci à faire les courses et la cuisine. Il avait eu le temps de se changer deux fois avant d'opter pour une tenue décontractée et de se rendre compte que le canapé avait des coussins détachables et qu'un vrai trésor si était accumulé depuis toutes ces années.

Parfumé, aéré, partiellement rangé, son appartement se sentait près à être le témoin d'une nouvelle idylle et Luhan espérait que tout se passerait bien.

En quelques pas, il est à la porte et invite Minseok à entrer.

"Tu as trouvé rapidement ?

-Oui, plutôt."

Après l'avoir débarrassé de son manteau, il commence par lui faire un tour de l'appartement. S'approchant d'un pan de mur, Luhan se dit qu'il aurait peut-être y consacrer un peu plus de temps. Bien sûr que Minseok n'allait pas passer à côté de l'étagère consacré aux graines de cafés et à leur utilisation.

"Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le café ?

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça .. je ne sais pas comment l'apprivoiser - encore."

Minseok est saisi d'un doute.

"Quand as-tu acheté tous ces livres ?

-Un peu après avoir commencé à travailler à l'Univers, cela me gênait de ne vraiment rien savoir faire.

-Tu t'impliques toujours autant ?"

Luhan se fend d'un sourire.

"Je t'avais dis que j'étais têtu. Je n'aime pas me sentir aussi ignorant, alors .. j'ai toujours un peu de mal mais .. j'apprends."

Minseok doit trouver l'initiative charmante car il lui tend un sourire lumineux avant de passer dans son dos. Luhan - qui jusque là n'avait pas osé le geste - amorce le mouvement de se pencher dans l'espoir de lui voler un baiser quand il surprend une odeur de brûlé.

"Oh non .."

Courant rapidement à la cuisine il se rend compte qu'il n'avait pas coupé le feu et que tout son repas est à mettre à la poubelle. Minseok le rejoint et il ne peut que lui lancer un regard désespéré. Son compagnon se contente pourtant de rire et pendant qu'il cherche dans ses placards le paquet de pâte qu'il est certain de posséder, Minseok retourne à sa découverte des lieux.

Luhan trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de fascinant à le voir déambuler dans son salon, s'arrêtant pour lui poser des questions, mais le regard toujours vif pour repérer le moindre détail. Il parvient finalement à mettre la main sur un pot de sauce bolognaise, survivant d'une légion mais dont Luhan est un grand consommateur. Et préparant un repas simple, ils continuent à discuter. La soirée n'est pas en fin de compte un désastre malgré l'incident alimentaire. Pour ne pas se quitter si vite, ils décident de regarder un film en mangeant de la glace mais Luhan échoue à convaincre Minseok de rester dormir.

"Il est tard, tu vas devoir attendre une éternité avant d'avoir un métro.  
-Je ne peux quand même pas rester ici ?

-Bien sûr que si. Je peux te prêter des vêtements et .. oh" Luhan semble prendre conscience de la situation, "si c'est ça qui peut te rassurer, je vais dormir sur le canapé."

Mais Minseok se contente d'éclater de rire en faisant des signes négatifs de la main.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça mais.. je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre."

Luhan baisse la tête.  
"Je comprend. On se voit la semaine prochaine ?"

Minseok fronce les sourcils en récupérant sa veste.

"Je passe des examens la semaine prochaine, ça va être compliqué. Hum.." Il revient vers Luhan ".. mais j'en aurais fini jeudi, est-ce que tu travailles ? Je pourrais passer te prendre au café et on irait dîner ? C'est pour moi cette fois-ci."

Luhan hoche la tête avant de se pencher pour embrasser son compagnon, il avait eu envie de faire ça toute la soirée. Pourquoi s'était-il même retenu, Minseok ne semblait pas du tout contre l'initiative.

Il finit par le laisser se diriger vers la sortie avant de voir son téléphone sur la table.  
"Min ! Attend."

Minseok se retourne et récupère son téléphone mais Luhan a vu sa seconde d'hésitation avant de se retourner et sa grimace quand il l'a fait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Oh, oui désolé, j'aime bien donner des surnoms aux gens qui m'entourent. Min, c'est comme ça que ton collègue t'avais appelé non ?

-C'était .. c'était Sungyeon qui m'appelait comme ça. Celui qu'on a croisé, tu sais, le gars de ma promo." Et soudain Luhan se souvient. Il avait fait l'amalgame et s'était mélangé entre lui et le collègue qu'il avait vu au café. "Ce n'est pas grave mais.. je préférerais que tu ne m'appelles pas comme ça, j'ai.. j'ai vraiment du mal avec ce surnom."

Luhan lève tout de suite deux mains innocentes.

"Oui, bien sûr. Je comprend tout à fait." Mais quand il voit le visage peiné que lui tend son compagnon, il ne peut s'empêcher de se pencher pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ses lèvres sont tout près de ses tempes et il y dépose un baiser avant de continuer. "Désolé, je vais trouver autre chose." Se détachant il regarde Minseok comme s'il cherchait une réponse sur son visage. Il essaie de détendre l'atmosphère par une boutade. "Comment est-ce je pourrais t'appeler ?" Il passe une main sur ses joues " Min-ah ? Seokkie ? Minnie ?" Il éclate de rire en voyant les sourcils de Minseok se lever en entendant la dernière proposition. "Minnie ?

-Tu ne vas pas m'appeler comme ça quand même ?

-Quelqu'un te donnes déjà ce surnom ?

-Minnie ? non. C'est ma mère qui m'appelles Min-ah.

-Moi j'aime bien Minnie, ça te vas bien."

Minseok secoue la tête, se retenant sans doute de lever les yeux au ciel. Luhan se dit que rien que pour avoir ramené un sourire sur ses lèvres, il devrait continuer à l'appeler ainsi.

Il n'en a pourtant l'occasion que quelques jours plus tard quand Minseok vient comme convenus le retrouver au café. Luhan avait déjà fini son travail et l'attendait dehors. Il se redresse quand il le voit arriver. Cette fois-ci il se sent plus en confiance et n'hésite pas à déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres pour l'accueillir.

« Minnie. »

Il prononce son nom doucement, dans un murmure contre sa peau tandis que ses lèvres passent sur sa joue avant de suivre la ligne remontant vers son front. Il serre un bras autour de sa taille mais finalement se recule dans leur étreinte.

"Je sais que tu n'as pas forcément de tabou sur ça mais que tu préfères rester discret en public, est-ce que cela te vas quand même ?

-Je crois qu'essayer d'être discret avec toi est vain, c'est même antinomique." Il tend la main pour inciter Luhan à la prendre. "Mais ça me va."

Main dans la main, ils quittent la rue principale pour rejoindre une ruelle.

"Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

-La famille d'un ami à moi tiens un restau à deux rues d'ici. C'est tout petit mais la nourriture est géniale. Je préfère aller dans un endroit comme ça si ça ne te dérange pas. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué mais je ne suis pas trop du genre "papillon de société", je suis plus à l'aise dans les endroits intimistes et .. j'ai vraiment envie de te faire découvrir cet endroit."

Luhan serre un peu plus sa main.

" Ça me va parfaitement, je suis même assez curieux maintenant."

Sur le chemin, ils passent devant un grand bâtiment blanc et Minseok lui explique que c'est son école de barrista. Lui, qui jusque là n'avait décrit que les grandes lignes de sa formation, surprend Luhan en s'épanchant sur son quotidien.

Le restaurant n'est vraiment qu'à quelques pas et Luhan s'étonne de voir son compagnon le guider vers la cour d'un jardin.

« Euh... Minnie ? Je crois qu'on va chez les gens là. »

Et le jeune homme éclate de rire.

« C'est le but. Le père de mon ami est passionné de cuisine. Il faisait toujours des proportions bien trop grandes et ses voisins avaient pris l'habitude de s'inviter régulièrement chez eux. Au fil du temps ils se sont demandés s'il ne pouvait pas en faire son métier. Alors le restau est très petit, presque familiale et ils font ça dans leur jardin. C'est un peu atypique mais tu vas voir ses plats sont divins. »

Passant la cour, Luhan remarque en effet quelques tables disposées sous les arbres et des familles attablées. Minseok est tout de suite happé dans l'étreinte d'une femme.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venus nous voir.

-Oui je sais, désolé. Ah.. c'est, hum, Luhan. »

Luhan s'avance rapidement pour saluer la femme.

« Enchantée, vous venez manger ?

-Si tu as de la place ? »

Elle balaie sa question d'un revers de la main.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes. Il y a aura toujours de la place pour toi. »

Elle les emmène vers une autre table en leur expliquant qu'il faut excuser son époux, il est dans les fourneaux mais il passera les voir plus tard.

Les plats leurs sont servis rapidement et Luhan doit bien avouer qu'ils sont aussi généreux qu'excellents. Minseok et lui aborde un sujet qui tient particulièrement à cœur du premier, son futur café. Le jeune homme aimerait tellement pouvoir ouvrir son propre établissement. Son diplôme approche à grand pas, dans deux mois il quittera enfin sa formation mais après .. ? Après il ne sait pas. Il devra probablement trouver un travail et assez rapidement s'il voulait payer son loyer. Il redoutait pourtant que la tâche soit rude et qu'il ne s'y épanouisse pas. Sa véritable passion était de faire du bon café, de prendre le temps de faire celui – personnalisé – qui saurait plaire à ses clients. C'était loin d'être la politique des grandes enseignes.

Il en était là dans sa réflexion quand un homme de grande stature s'approche de leur table. Avec un grand sourire, il passe une main dans le dos de Minseok.

« Désolé je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt. Comment était le repas ? »

Minseok hoche vigoureusement la tête en reposant ses baguettes.

« Parfait, comme d'habitude. »

Il fait un signe à Luhan qui acquiesce en montrant son bol vide.

« Je n'en ai pas laissé une miette. »

L'homme éclate de rire.

« J'en suis content alors. Vous voulez un dessert ? Non ? » Les deux hommes répondent par la négative, le repas a déjà été trop copieux. « Alors café ? » Il tourne son regard vers Minseok mais celui-ci secoue immédiatement la tête à la négative. « Aller Seokie ! Ça fait longtemps que tu ne nous a pas fait du café. J'ai acheté de supers grains, ceux que tu m'avais conseillé. »

Luhan sent que Minseok est hésitant et il lui tend un sourire engageant.

« C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais pu boire un de tes cafés.. » À la moue qu'esquisse Minseok, il sent que celui-ci va céder.

« OK, mais un simple alors. »

Le propriétaire des lieux hausse les épaules.

« C'est toi le patron. » Il recule pour rejoindre sa cuisine et fait signe à Minseok de le suivre. Se levant, il se penche vers Luhan.

« Prépare toi quand même à déguster le meilleur café de ta vie. » Le laissant sur place, Luhan jurerais l'avoir vu lui adresser un clin d'oeil avant de se retourner. Minseok était vraiment dans son élément, Luhan ne l'avait jamais vu se révéler sous cet aspect auparavant. Il ne doutait pas que son compagnon tiendrait sa promesse.

Il doit patienter quelques instants, il remarque que le propriétaire des lieux fait le tour des tables chargé d'un plateau et distribue du café. Minseok n'est pas long à le rejoindre en tenant lui deux tasses.

"Désolé, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour celles-là." Luhan lève un sourcil curieux. "Je les ai un peu customisé.

-Ah ça existe vraiment." Il lance un coup d'oeil aux dessins dans la mousse. "Tu fais du .. comment ça s'appelle déjà ?

-Art latte ? Un peu. On est obligé à l'école d'avoir au moins les bases. Ce n'est pas ce qui me passionne, je ne suis pas particulièrement .. appliqué mais c'est la tendance alors .. on s'entraîne.

-C'est très réussi."

Luhan regarde attentivement le dessin dans sa tasse, lui aussi était assez indécis quant à l'utilité de cet engouement mais il ne pouvait qu'être impressionné par la précision.

"Et encore, je t'ai dis que je ne suis pas appliqué, tu devrais voir ce que certains dans ma promo sont capables de faire."

Mais Luhan chasse rapidement cette idée.

"Non, j'aime bien ceux là. Ils sont .. animés."

Ils restent encore un long moment, à déguster leur café et à parler de leurs projets. Et quand le restaurant doit fermer, ils décident de ne pas se quitter comme ça. Minseok propose de continuer chez lui, après tout il n'habite pas loin. C'est assez perturbant de voir Luhan dans son univers mais il est enthousiate à l'idée de lui faire visiter. L'idée lui prend d'ouvrir une bouteille de vin et de poursuivre leur discussion sur le balcon.

Ils parlent de diférents sujets mais surtout de ce qu'ils veulent dans le futur. Et soudain une idée fait son chemin.

" Mais je peux t'aider avec ça, je suis plein au as.

-Vraiment ?" Minseok se souvenait de l'adresse en banlieue de son compagnon.

"Oui, je suis réellement riche, enfin mes parents le sont mais ils veulent que je m'investisse dans un projet et.. pour être honnête j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dis, je me verais bien manager. Avoir mon business, je crois que ça me plairais et toi … c'est que tu veux aussi non ?

-Attend, c'est insensé, on ne va pas .. ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Tu as le talent – ce café que tu m'as fais tout à l'heure était excellent – et ne dis pas que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle, je travaille dans un café, j'ai gouté ceux de mes collègues. C'est ce que tu aimes faire, tu veux faire du café individualisé et moi .. moi j'ai l'argent, je peux avoir les fonds.

-Mais .. on ne peux pas se lancer comme ça.. je veux dire, on ne va pas …

-Ouvrir un café ensemble ? Pourquoi pas ?" Luhan s'adosse à la balustrade, son esprit s'égare à imaginer ce que cela pourrait être.

"Mais.. on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps. Je veux dire ça paraît assez...

-On pourrait garder cette partie purement professionnelle." Et à cette réflexion, Minseok éclate de rire.

"Et comment ? Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas possible.

-En quoi ?

-Si toi et moi .." Minseok détourne le regard. ".. je veux dire que si on finit un jour par ne plus s'entendre.. on fera comment pour le café ?

-On peut.." Luhan semble prendre conscience de cette éventualité uniquement à ce moment là. ".. je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver quelque chose. Enfin, il y a forcément des .. solutions ?" La dernière phrase sonne comme une question et Minseok penche la tête en prenant une nouvelle gorgée dans son verre.

"On part trop loin là.

-Pas si sûr. Je suis persuadé que même s'il se passait quelques choses – et crois moi j'en doute sérieusement – on pourrait toujours rester ami."

Minseok comence à secouer à tête et Luhan lève une main pour attirer son attention. "Écoute, pourquoi pas.. juste y penser. Il te reste plusieurs mois avant la fin de ta formation et.. ça nous laisse du temps pour apprendre à nous connaître. On peut juste.. en parler, se projeter un peu, .. après tout, ça ne fait aucun mal ?"

Peut-être que les verres de vin aidèrent mais c'est surtout l'exitation de cette conversation qui les tinrent éveillés toute la nuit. Ils quittèrent le balcon quand l'air devint plus frais et que le vin ne fit plus effet. Regagnant le canapé, ils imaginèrent la suite – ce qu'ils pourraient possiblement construire et comment cela s'organiserait.

Ils savaient pourtant que cette discussion restait purement fictive et finalement ils n'en reparlèrent pas tout de suite. Pas le lendemain matin en tout cas quand Luhan se réveilla et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Au début il tiqua en voyant les volets rouges, il était certains que les siens étaient noirs. Puis il sentit un engourdissement dans son bras, ce fut à ce moment que les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent et qu'il tourna la tête pour voir que Minseok s'était endormi contre son épaule. Ils avaient parlé longtemps mais finalement le sommeil les avait emporté, Minseok en premier, puis Luhan. Le premier avait du changer de position dans la nuit car Luhan n'avait pas eu le souvenir de l'avoir senti ainsi contre lui. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire.

Il jete un coup d'oeil au réveil et se rend compte qu'il n'est pas si tard. S'autorisant à dormir encore un peu, il se laisse tout doucement glisser dans le canapé et masse son bras engourdi avant de le positionner plus confortablement autour des épaules de Minseok. De l'autre main, il parvient à remonter le plaid sur eux et ferme les yeux tandis qu'il enfouie son visage dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Encore un instant, il voulait encore un instant comme celui -ci. Le corps de Minseok était chaud contre le sien, doux au toucher. Il inspire fortement et se rendort sans s'en rendre compte.

Il est pourtant le premier à émerger de nouveau. Un coup d'oeil au réveil et il se rend compte qu'il a dormi une heure. Minseok a toujours les yeux fermé alors il passe une main sur son dos. Est-ce que son geste est juste affectueux ? Est-ce qu'il cherche à la réveiller ? Il hésite entre les deux. Toujours est-il qu'il est tenté de le tirer de son sommeil par un câlin. Son visage descend lentement pour poser ses lèvres sur son visage, d'abord son front, puis ses joues avant d'arriver à sa mâchoire. Sa main devient plus aventureuse, passant au creux de ses reins, il passe involontairement sous son tee-shirt. Le contact de leur peau doit sortir Minseok de sa torpeur car il sursaute instinctivement et ouvre simmultanément les yeux. Luhan se recule tout de suite.

"Hey ! Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur."

Minseok se redresse et Luhan le voit arranger son tee-shirt.

"Non, c'est bon. Tu as bien fait de me réveiller de toute façon.

-Ça va ? Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

-Non, c'est bon."

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, Minseok se penche pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Bonjour." Il frotte son nez contre le sien en souriant " J'étais juste endormi, ça m'a surpris c'est tout." Sa main trouve celle de Luhan et il tire dessus pour le faire sortir des coussins. "Petit-déjeuner ?" propose t-il. Et Luhan oublie tout de la réflexion qu'il s'était faite. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du ?

Une routine s'installe lentement et Luhan note quelques comportements suprenants mais ne fait pas le rapprochement tout de suite. La première fois qu'ils passent une nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, partageant un lit, Minseok insiste pour porter son pyjama en grand complet. La fois où les baisers les emmènent vers une fièvre plus intense – il garde les lumières éteintes et se rhabille immédiatement après. Les fois suivantes, Luhan aurait pu s'étonner que son compagnon repousse toujours les possibilités de se doucher ensemble, de paresser au lit après l'amour ou simplement de s'admirer à la lumière des rayons de soleil. Mais Luhan est tellement aveuglé par son amour qu'au début il ne voit rien de tout cela. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs semaines qu'il réalise la permanence de ces rituels. Il pensait que Minseok était simplement timide, prudent, qu'il mettrait un peu de temps pour s'habituer à l'intimité mais qu'après un moment il serait plus à l'aise et qu'il se dévoilerait – au moins devant lui.

Le temps lui apprend que ce n'est pas le cas. Le couple s'installe dans ses habitudes et plus Luhan se dévoile, plus il a l'impression que Minseok lui cache quelque chose. S'il avait fait attention à ces habitudes plus tôt, cela aurait-il pu changer quelque chose ?

….

…

..

.

J'ai fini assez rapidement et en "suspens" même si on sait déjà pourquoi Minseok agit comme cela.  
Il y aura donc une seconde partie où je développerais plus en détail mais pour l'instant ... on va revenir au fondamental. Le prochain chapitre sera "un vrai chapitre", on va retrouver Jongdae et beaucoup de Yixing !  
J'ai déjà toute la trame et j'espère pouvoir la rédiger bientôt.

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours sur ce premier OS XiuHan ! A bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Jongdae !

Xoxo

PS : si vous voulez retrouver certains couples ou solo en particulier en consultation n'hésitez pas à me le dire en com' !


End file.
